zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Noah and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Noah and Tyler. Overview Noah and Tyler did not interact up until Total Drama World Tour, after both put on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, where they become good friends. Noah appears more tolerant of Tyler's incompetence than he is with a lot of others, but is not above giving an occasional condescending remark. Throughout the season, Noah is often seen advising Tyler or joking around with him. Their friendship becomes strained when Tyler forms an alliance with Alejandro, in I See London... and helps to get Noah eliminated. However Noah doesn't appear to hold this against Tyler, and the two presumably still remain as friends. Total Drama World Tour Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Tyler and Noah use the same excuse (both claiming to be allergic to panda dander) in order to avoid the first challenge. Broadway, Baby! After being slept on by Owen for the whole night, Noah finally emerges from underneath. He then sarcastically thanks everyone for not noticing he was gone, and asks "who am I, Tyler?" During the second challenge, when Noah overhears Lindsay say she loved being called "baby", he tells Tyler to "make a mental note about" his girlfriend. Tyler proceeds to pat his tracksuit, and replies he doesn't have a pen. Later on, after Heather switches the baby carrier containing Noah for one with a real baby, Tyler is the first to notice that the carrier didn't belong to them. The Am-AH-Zon Race Following Tyler's unsuccessful attempt to zip-line using his pants, resulting in him falling in the piranha infested water and leaping out, Noah comments toChris that Tyler had an impressive vertical hang. Can't Help Falling in Lourve Alejandro and Noah laugh at Tyler as he emerges onto the catwalk with an embarrassing hairdo (courtesy of Lindsay). Jamaica Me Sweat As Chris announces the challenge, Noah makes a joke to Tyler about Chris' age. After Tyler finishes his first turn, Noah and Alejandro outstretch their hands so Tyler could tag them, but he runs past due to wanting another turn. Both of them are angry at Alejandro when he costing their team, whenHeather steals the gold chains as revenge. At the end of the episode, the two are seen sitting together with the rest of the team, celebrating their victory. I See London... During Changing Guard Mix, Noah and Owen force Tyler to strip the guard. Noah then informs Tyler that he never had to carry out the task using his teeth, when the latter attempts to do so. When the team has to choose one of their members to be stretched on the rack, Tyler volunteers and demonstrates his unusual flexibility, which Noah and Owen are disturbed by. When Noah and Owen hear Tyler scream, Noah begins to apologize and explains how Tyler was so good at keeping quiet. However he gets cut off upon realizing Tyler had been taken by Jack the Ripper, to which both boys are visibly shocked. At the end of the episode Tyler Noah is eliminated, thanks to Alejandro forming alliances, which Tyler is later revealed to be a part of.Category:Interaction Category:Friendships